flesh
by dezel
Summary: Alfred is all smiles and lies.


_I'm sad and I want to write. Underage, dub-con, some questionable content I suppose._

–

Alfred is all mischievous smirks, a quick and not so subtle glance and a tongue ring that clicks against his teeth every time he smiles or talks. He is all lies and, _"Yes, I am 21 and old enough to drink" _with a fake ID when he doesn't look over seventeen, but Ivan, in a different state of mind, doesn't care.

The way his tongue licks over his lips, catching stray drops of a stinging, fruity liquid and it drives Ivan insane with the way Alfred has no sense of boundaries as he places feather light touches along Ivan's thighs. Somewhere between the too loud music—Ivan is sure he's going deaf—and the flirty remarks, and the way Alfred goes from energetic to somber and right back to energetic, as though there's another side he won't show anyone.

Ivan is the right amount of sadistic to want to bring it out, and he hopes Alfred is the right amount of masochistic to keep up with him. The logical side of his mind says not to do anything, but at this rate, with the soft touch of Alfred's fingers brushing against his leg and arm, the way the sweat glistens against his skin and the way he latches when they grind on the dance floor.

Really, Ivan can't take it anymore so he pulls Alfred off to some darkened corner, away from prying eyes and Alfred opens his mouth to protest, but it all dies on his lips when he's pulled into a kiss. Ivan keeps it chaste at first, soft little pecks on dry lips, and moves from there to his cheeks and down to his neck. Ivan feels Alfred grab onto his arm, and nails dig into the fabric. It almost hurts.

He pushes Alfred against the wall behind him, and presses close with his hands pinning him there, returning his mouth onto the younger ones, and flicks his tongue out for a brief moment and nibbles at Alfreds lower lip. Alfred complies and opens his mouth, allowed the hot muscle to invade and teasingly, purposely, Alfred closes his mouth and sucks. Ivan groans at that, and feels Alfred's hand press against his chest and slowly slide down, before pausing in front of his crotch. Ever so slowly, Alfred rubs at the bulge, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Roughly, Ivan bites down on Alfred's lower lip and tastes blood in his mouth, and he drops one hand to grab Alfred by the hair as he breaks their kiss and moves down his neck and sucks at the juncture between neck and shoulder, hard. He bites and licks, making sure to leave a mark for tomorrow.

They pull away from each other long enough to stumble into the bathroom, surprisingly not very crowded, with a few people here and there, someone half passed out on the floor and another locked in a stall, probably puking. Not very sexy, but it'll do, Ivan thinks as they're careful to step over the unconscious person. Ivan isn't so gentle this time around when he slams Alfred into the wall furthest away from everything, and pushes him to his knees and smirks a little as Alfred looks up at him with those pretty, large blue eyes with an almost curious look.

"Don't start things if you can't finish them, yes?"

Alfred bites his lower lip, chewing on it for a moment until Ivan pulls at his straw like hair. Alfred reaches up at that, and gingerly begins to undo the belt buckle, button and zipper, tugging at Ivan's damp jeans so they slide down just a bit. Alfred rubs again, at the thin black cloth and bulge, earning a soft hiss from above.

He's purposely delaying the gratification, and Ivan _knows_ it.

"Payback," Alfred hums, and then reaches into the slit, pulling out Ivan's cock, and gently strokes the pulsating member. He teases the tip by softly rubbing at it with the pad of his index finger and strokes down again. After a few moments of spreading the forming pre-cum down Ivan's cock, Alfred wraps his fist around the muscle and slowly pumps.

Ivan groans, lurching forward and rests one hand on the wall above Alfred's head and closes his eyes. Below him, he hears Alfred draw in a deep breath and stifles a moan as Alfred engulfs his penis and gives a hard suck, tongue flicking out and rubbing at the sensitive skin. He bobs his head, going as far and deep as he can and pulls back to the tip, and suckles, tongue still working around the flesh as he does so.

As Alfred sucks him off, he rubs and massages Ivan's balls through the cloth of his boxers. Ivan struggles not to take control and fuck Alfred's mouth—that can be saved for later—and groans as he digs his fingers into the wall, fingers making a scraping noise and he bucks his hips as he cums in Alfred's mouth after a few more minutes.

Through lidded eyes, Ivan looks down to see Alfred swallow and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. His face flushed, eyes darkened with lust and he gives Ivan a large, sloppy grin when he notices Ivan staring at him. Awkwardly, Ivan pats him on the head and runs his fingers through Alfred's thick hair before pulling him up, and tucking himself away.

If anyone saw, they certainly didn't say anything.

–

Convincing Alfred to go home with him was another feat in of itself, although it wasn't hard to get the boy liquored up and pliable enough. Pushed onto the hood of his car, Ivan is kissing Alfreds neck again, thumbs rubbing in circular motions at his hip bones and slips up beneath his shirt, rumpling it up and pulls away to remove it.

Alfred opens his mouth to protest but Ivan shushes him as he pinches a nipple and kisses Alfred on the lips again. If there's one thing he's learned tonight is that Alfred likes kissing, stealing them whenever possible and whining whenever he doesn't get any. He had said he came here with friends, but wherever they disappeared off too, neither know now.

But Alfred is all lies and smiles, he's comparable to a puppy or a golden retriever, ready and willing to please at the drop of a hat.

Alfred is just the right amount of submissive that Ivan likes.

Somehow they make it to Ivan's apartment without crashing, Alfred being distracting as much as possible, with rubbing Ivan between the legs or running his fingers up and down his leg and dipping into his upper thighs. Just like in the club.

They stumble up to his apartment, and slip inside, where Ivan almost rips off their clothes. Alfred almost trips over Ivan's lazy gray cat that sprints past them and between their legs, curious as to what his human is doing and they end up in Ivan's room where Ivan half throws Alfred onto the bed. Alfred shifts so he's sitting against the wall, facing Ivan with a little playful smirk.

In the living room, Alfred's cellphone goes off.

They ignore it as Alfred watches Ivan, whom is opening and closing drawers, in search for something. It takes a few minutes but finally, Ivan joins him on the bed.

"Turn around," he orders, sternly. Alfred does so, facing the barred headboard and Ivan forces him to bend down, hands at the bars. His glasses are safely removed and placed on the nightstand, and his vision goes black, and his wrists are cuffed to the headboard. Ivan forces Alfred's mouth open, and shoves in a ballgag and straps it around his head, keeping it locked in place. Alfred tries to force it out, slowly and surely becoming unsure of what they're doing.

Ivan trails kisses down Alfred's neck again, and bites down into his bony shoulder, before moving to the back of his neck, where he presses a hard kiss. He finds it sensitive and ticklish, and takes advantage of that as he wraps his arm around Alfred's waist and pinches gently at his erection. He wraps his hand around it, and pumps, pad of his thumb rubbing at the dripping head and Alfred's hips jerk, his other hand tickling Alfred's neck. The squirming and pulling amuses Ivan, who lets out a soft laugh and nips at Alfred's ear bud.

"You are so cute," He murmurs and Alfred shudders.

He struggles to say something, and Ivan ignores him as he scrapes his nails down Alfreds back, leaving red lines behind. Ivan repeats the process, this time digging in deeper, grin growing as Alfred squirms even more and droplets of blood begin to form. At that, Ivan dips his finger in a droplet of blood and drags it, leaving a line of behind.

The hand that's gripping Alfreds erection somewhat painfully now is removed and gripping at Alfreds' ass. He squeezes briefly, pulling and massaging, before pulling his hand back, and smacking it hard against the pale skin and watches it redden.

The strikes become harder, and by now, Alfred is making desperate noises and tugging at his binds, in a desperate attempt to get away from the barrage of attacks. The palm of his hand stings, but the reddened ass is worth it, and so is the red, tear stained face as Alfred slumps forward, face messy with tears and saliva.

Ivan grips at Alfred's stinging ass again, and flicks his tongue out, licking at his entrance, earning another jerk and a noise between a sob and a groan. Ivan reaches over and digs out the lube, squirting some onto two of his fingers and pulls away, and presses his middle finger against the tight entrance. It takes some force, but Ivan manages to slide his finger in.

Alfred jerks a little bit at the feel of the cool liquid and sudden intrusion, but otherwise remains as still as possible as Ivan wriggles his finger and adds in his other finger, scissoring and making thrusting motions and he finds _it_. He knows because Alfred jerks hard at his binds, letting out a loud moan and pushes back on Ivan's fingers.

Something tells Ivan that this is Alfred's first time.

Ivan rubs his fingers over Alfred's prostate again, pressing gently and massaging, the moans that escape from Alfred is almost musical and satisfying. As he does that, Ivan reaches down with his other hand and gingerly strokes at Alfreds neglected cock, squeezing and pumping every so often.

He pulls away too soon, earning a whimper of protest and Ivan smirks a little, bending down and pressing his body against Alfred's back and bites his neck again.

Ivan reaches for the lube again, squirting some into his palm and slicks himself up.

"I hope your ready," he says as he presses the head of his cock against Alfred's entrance and slowly pushes in. He hisses as the muscles clamp down around him, and stops at the hilt, and wraps one arm around Alfred's waist, forcing him to arch his back a little bit more. His other hand rests at the side, to support his weight and he slowly pulls back, before pushing back in, this time all the way.

There's a bigger wet spot forming on the pillows and he knows Alfred is crying—more than likely from the pain—and it only fuels Ivan more.

The sobs soon turn to moans, as Ivan adjusts his hips and hit against Alfreds prostate quickly and roughly, Alfred grips at the wooden bars and pushes his hips back, struggling to keep up with Ivan's fact and hard pace.

When Ivan feels close, he reaches around and grabs Alfreds' cock again, and pumps it in rhythm with his thrusts. Alfred stops squirming so much, and lets out a groan as he cums all over Ivan's hand and his lower stomach.

It doesn't take long before Ivan slows his pace, and fully stops, letting out a low groan as he buries his face into Alfred's damp, blond hair, fingers digging into Alfreds' soft flesh.

Alfred slumps down and Ivan follows after, slipping out and rolling off of Alfred, and onto his back.

The last thing Alfred is aware of is Ivan gently rubbing his back, and stroking his hair as he's called a good boy.


End file.
